Black Dragon
"Black Dragon" (黒竜 Kokuryū) is an attribute given to cards featuring dragons with black scales. Playstyle The Black Dragons in Darkness Dragon World focus on the "Spectral Strike" ability, which allows them to take down the opponent's monsters and life simultaneously. In Future Card Buddyfight Triple D, they focus on deck destroying strategies, and punish any opponent with too many cards in the drop zone. Some Black Dragons have also had skills that sacrifice their own allies to activate skills. Examples of this are Gloomy Black Dragon Snake, Bal-zam and Black Dragon Poet, Destrange which destroy other Black Dragons to gain an advantage. List of Sets containing Black Dragon cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Pack Alternative Vol. 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Pack Alternative Vol. 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse *D Start Deck 3: Hollow Black Dragon *X Trial Deck 1: Decimating Black Dragon List of Black Dragon cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Abygale "SD" * Black Crest Dragon, Beakrose *Black Dragon G * Black Dragon, Elhopper * Black Dragon, Huev * Black Dragon, Lual *Black Fire, Inflame *Black Life, Nord *Black Star, Cius *Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wind Blade, Devos *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Headhunt Jailer, Sai Size 1 *Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Blast, Death Napalm *Black Cradle, Crablus * Black Crest Dragon, Durandi *Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow *Black Crest Dragon, Redzett * Black Crest Dragon, Vaneich *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Death Dragon of Retaliation, Abygale *Black Death Dragon of Sentence, Abygale *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Downpour, Zicron *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Epicenter, Deadlock *Black Ferocious Dragon, Zerion *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Black Immortality, Agist *Black Panoply, Abygale *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Shock, Nogudeth *Black Steel Strength, Goradory *Black Twin Head, Skavv *Black Wilderness, Golgoth *Dark Stalker Dragon *Death Carrying Black Dragon, Abygale *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count * Lonely Jailor, Zaster *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher * Pursuer, Abygale *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Bequeathed Despair, Testament *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi *Black Catastrophe, Cataclysm *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Crazed Warrior, Bellzelgal * Black Crest Dragon, Aeroes * Black Crest Dragon, Deilpad * Black Crest Dragon, Double Snake * Black Crest Dragon, Osbring * Black Crest Dragon, Zastonowl *Black Crest Dragon, Zillowzest *Black Demon Swordsman, Vader *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Dragon Poet, Destrange *Black Great Canyon, Disgorge *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil *Bloody Moon Dragon *Death Wizard Dragon *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *Gloomy Black Dragon Snake, Bal-zam *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Black Corpse Dragon, Bodorm *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Blackslash Ghost Dragon, Galnibael *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed * CHAOS Beimder * CHAOS Envana * CHAOS Voremos * Death Attendant Dragon, Belphegor *Earth Tremor Black Dragon, Soulvaag *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Engraved Stigmata Dragon, Stigmata *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Archenemy *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse * Jet Black Crest Dragon, Jayblist *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Lord of Purgatory Demise, Last Emperor *Lord of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios *Messenger of Despair, Metameria * Pitch Black Crest Dragon, Vierevolver *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Impact Monsters Size 3 *Abygale, "Deadly Oblivion" *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" *Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" *Death Napalm, "Grind Core" *Fake Black, Abygale *Gagalgarios, “Prison Pyre Demonic Wave!” Spells *Black Dragon Remade *Black Dragon Shield *Black Drain *Black Flame Bullet *Black Revenger *Black Ritual *Cage of Nightmares *Dark Energy *Dark Spirit *Darkness Healing *Dead Carrier *Enemy Wall *Fabricated Scar *Gale Destruction *Invitation to Death Ground *Million Edge *Noble Sacrifice *Obituary *Poison Diver *Purgatory Loophole *Removal Voice *Scar Face *Toxic Zone *Venom Splash *Void Slasher Impacts *Blood Dragon Ceremony, Bloody Operate *Death Count ~Requiem~ *Death Count ~Serenade~ *Gap of Blood, Phantom Dust *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Items *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless * Chain Blade, Killing Chain *Claws of Black Death, Galefang *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Retaliation" * Insult Sword, Pain Bringer * Man Eating Sickle, Vital Eater *Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken *Sickle of Traces, Revenant *Soul Sucking Blade, Suctiwon *Twilight Dragon Force Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Bloody Card Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Arms Suu *Ogre Size Dragon *Slashknife Dragon Size 2 *Aroi Lance Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Gust Charging Dragon *Nightmare Scream Dragon *Steel Gauntlet Dragon Size 3 *Damocles Dragon *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Magical Deity Blade Mizaru *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon Spells *Dragon Crush Dual Cards Spells *Sun in the Darkness (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Deathgaze (Danger/Darkness Dragon) * Dark Knight, Gaito (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) *Jet Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) *Trilight of the Black Sword (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) Size 2 * Dark Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) Size 3 *Black Sage, Bem (Darkness/Magic) *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) * CHAOS Diragarian (Darkness Dragon/Ancient) *Death Transfiguration Dragon, Paradise Lost (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Black Wind Blade, Devos Size 1 *Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count Size 2 *Black Demon Swordsman, Vader *Black Dragon Poet, Destrange *Gloomy Black Dragon Snake, Bal-zam *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius Size 3 *Black-slashing Demon Dragon, Garnibael *Engraved Stigmata Dragon, Stigmata *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Archenemy Impact Monsters Size 3 *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" Spells *Black Ritual *Obituary *Nightmare Cage *Noble Sacrifice *Purgatory Loophole *Lunatic *Removal Voice Impacts *Death Count ~Requiem~ *Death Count ~Serenade~ *Violence Familiar! Dual Cards Spells *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World